Hikaru's Little Secret
by TheGreatOtaku
Summary: Twin minds think alike. For the Hitachiin twins this was the truth. But now, Hikaru is keeping things from his brother--and realizes Kaoru is doing the same to him. Are their minds really as alike as they think? Collab effort with TheInfamousCaichie


**Hikaru's Little Secret**

_**MAY 8**_

I don't know why I was so tired tonight. It's not like the two of us don't stay up late every so often; we do. But tonight, I could barely focus. It was probably all that crap that happened during the Host Club today. I don't know where Tono gets his ideas, but sometimes there just so crazy we can't help but go along with them.

Another wave of fatigue got to me as I tried to hold back a yawn. I knew Kaoru would catch it.

"Hikaru, go to bed already. I can handle this." I just stared at him for a second, before I let another yawn go.

"No way, Kaoru. We're almost done, anyway." Thankfully, the homework was in Analytic Geometry. But hearing his concern about me, even vaguely like that, I couldn't help but smile. Kaoru can be so sweet.

It didn't take long to finish. I decided to head to bed before Kaoru, and I don't think I've been more eager to sleep. Once my head hit the pillow, my eyes instantly fell shut. I knew I wouldn't actually be able to sleep right away. Besides, I think I could wait a few more moments for Kaoru to finally get to bed. When he finished getting things ready for school tomorrow and finally decided to join me, I wasted no time getting close.

"You're still awake?" Kaoru asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"I wanted to wait for you, Kaoru." I said, obviously not trying to hold back sounding tired anymore. It's just Kaoru anyway. I can lower my guard around him.

With a sleepy sigh, I reached out and pulled our bodies closer together. My hand found its way to the nape of Kaoru's neck, gently pushing him closer as I nuzzled into the soft hair; my other free hand wrapped around his equally thin waist carefully. It was hard _not_ to fall asleep like that. The clean, unique scent of him, the warm breath against my neck, the simple warmth of just holding him like that was impossible to ignore. The last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep was my brother's soft voice.

"Thank you, Hikaru."

_**MAY 9**_

"Please don't rant at Hikaru. It's my fault, Kyouya-sempai." Wait… Kyouya was yelling at me? Oh, wait, that's right. I kept falling asleep whenever he started talking—or anyone else at that. Throughout the whole day, I couldn't stay focused on any of the class lectures, let alone ten minutes. Kaoru would usually nudge me when he noticed and I'd snap my eyes open only to have them fall back closed three minutes later. Sometimes, I wasn't lucky enough to have Kaoru be the one to catch me. Kyouya was a prime example. "We'll think of an act so this won't ruin profits." I find it almost funny when Kaoru tried to please Kyouya with talk of profits. It's almost the only way to do it.

I finally sat up, somewhat awake again, and it seemed I have the worst timing. Kyouya had the grin of the devil as he smiled at my brother, saying in that coated voice, "You better do that," and walked off, leaving us to deal with the coming ladies who always designated us.

It was only about five minutes of tea and small talk, and I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes for a moment, leaning against my brother's shoulder in a way that I normally don't in front of these girls. At the moment, I didn't honestly care.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice reminded me that I needed to come up with some kind of reasoning for this. Not for him—he knows I'm dead tired—but the girls who are clueless on the situation.

"Kaoru," I breathed, "I'm so tired… from last night." I don't really register what I just said, really. But the girls' high-pitched squeaks of them holding back their breaths made me acknowledge it, and, honestly, it didn't sound bad. If Kaoru—or anyone—asked, I'd just say I pulled it out of my ass at the last minute. I kinda did.

With a heavy sigh, my eyes fell closed again, too heavy to open, and I leaned closer to Kaoru, burying my face in the crook of his neck. One of his hands came up and rested at the nape of my neck, gently stroking my hair. I couldn't help but hum in approval.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." Kaoru's voice was soft in my ear, "Tonight, you can be the one who will tire me out." I smiled, just slightly at his words, thankful that Kaoru is as quick on his feet as I am in these situations. The girls' screams were the only thing that reminded me that we were still in the Third Music Room, but at that moment, I couldn't bring myself to really care. Kaoru's scent I was breathing in, and his gentle hands on my neck and in my hair, coaxing me to sleep, made me forget the girls and their watchful eyes.

As I slipped in and out of sleep, I couldn't help but notice the role reversal from last night. I don't mind; I actually kind of enjoyed it. I felt my face heat up at that thought, but I push it off—tried to—and finally just fell asleep. I don't really remember what I dreamt of but it left me in a good mood when I woke up not too long after. I think it had something to do with Kaoru. That's all I really knew. But I'm not complaining.

Later that night, we both went to bed earlier than usual. Kaoru didn't have to come too, I was glad he did anyway. It didn't take long to fall asleep, but I didn't stay like that for too long. Something was almost bothering me. I rolled over, and my eyes slowly peeked open. The first thing I saw was Kaoru. He was still awake?

I yawned before I spoke up, "What is it?" Despite my best efforts, I couldn't seem to keep my eyes fully open anymore. At least it wasn't class time, so I had an excuse for falling asleep.

"I just wanted to see you smile, that's all," He replied simply. His voice registered in my head a tad sweeter than it probably was, but that really didn't matter, did it? I just looked back up at him, a tired smirk on my lips as I did, and reached out, pulling him close to me. I don't really know what was up with me wanting him to be close all of a sudden. It was like that urge last night. I just suddenly wanted to feel him next to me, feel him breathing against me, feel his heartbeat beating with mine. It's so cliché, yet it's amazing how satisfying it is.

"Good night, Kaoru," I sigh softly, and before I fell asleep I get a glance of Kaoru, something going on in his head. I don't bother to put too much thought into it at the moment.

_**MAY 10**_

I knew something was off today, but no matter how hard I tried to figure it out, I could never seem to put my finger on it. Maybe it was the fact I actually got out of bed on time—early too; we should get up at seven in the morning more often. I was more attentive today than normal. Maybe that was it. Or it could have been that throughout the whole day Kaoru seemed almost out of it. It was around our math class that I noticed.

Out of the two of us, Kaoru always seemed to be the better student. His pencil was usually propped up in his hand, looking like he was ready t write. His head usually rested in his hand as he stared forward, his eyes seeming to be focused on the board. Kaoru would occasionally tap the eraser or tip of his pen against his bottom lip, like he was thinking how he should try and solve a math problem, or just trying to remember what the answer was.

We both knew better than to fall for that.

Kaoru had pulled up that "good student" façade already, and I couldn't help but take notice. His normal demeanor was a little different than normal, and I just had to wonder what it was that had his attention so much.

With a heavy sigh—having to pry my eyes away from my brother—I decided to glance around the all too familiar classroom. I finally noticed the calendar by the door, and today's date seemed to have sunk in. I didn't even notice how fast time seemed to have slipped me. _Just shy of a month, huh?_

Honestly, I'm never really too excited about that time of year. We've never actually done anything extraordinarily special. Mom took us to Okinawa one year, but it felt more like a family reunion than anything. Hell, the Host Club even just totally blew it off last year.

Maybe we should do something special? Just this once, for the hell of it. It might even be a nice change of pace. Kaoru deserves something special every once in a while.

I wasn't really given a lot of time to think about this, as the bells chime, dismissing classes for the day. Club activities start soon, and I just then remembered that Kaoru and I had to go a little early to help everyone into costume. Tamaki's bright idea for cosplay today was traditional clothing from the Edo period. Didn't we already do something like that?

"Hikaru," I quickly looked over to the side, seeing Kaoru leaning against my desk. His bag was already packed and ready to go; where was my head today? "You ready?"

"Yeah," I quickly flash him an apologetic smile, standing up and grabbing my things. "We'd better get going. I'd rather not go though one of Kyouya-senpai's rants."

"I'd rather go though a rant than some of the other things he's been known to do." When I glance over at him, he shudders at his own thoughts of what the Shadow King can do, as we walk down the long hall toward the end of it. My glance though, turned more skeptical though as it lingered longer than what I originally was planning. But when our eyes meet for just a split-second, I quickly turn away facing forward again in a very child-like manner. One of those I-totally-wasn't-looking-at-you-just-now kind of thing.

Even though it's against my better judgment, I decided I would wait till later to bug him about what he was thinking about, but only if it persists. No harm in waiting, I guess.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

YES. There is a reason this is basically the same thing as caichie just posted! YES. There's a reason it's it Hikaru's POV. GO READ HERS NOW.  
She's amazing... '''OTL

_**Kaoru's Little Secret**  
www . fanfiction . net/s/5125981/1/Kaorus_Little_Secret_

_READ. NOW._

_The way we wrote it is she wrote frist, then I rewrote what she gave me in Hikaru's POV, and then I added a day. Now it's her turn to take the day I added and rewite it in Kaoru's POV then add however many days she wants, and then I rewrite that. And so on and so forth until it's done. That's how it's goin' on. o3o_

_Love ya Cai..._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARU!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAORU!  
I love you guys..!! x3_


End file.
